


Good girls get caught when bad boys push them

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Interpret as you please, Make Outs, Not So Innocent, Sami's pov, Slight Voyeurism, Trauma, lots of Sami related feelings, sami/Kevin past intertwined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Sami catches Bayley and Elias making out backstage and is shocked by his best friends carnal behaviour. She's far from the innocent girl everyone knows and lovesWhen with Elias she's definitely not what others believe her to be





	Good girls get caught when bad boys push them

**Author's Note:**

> Midly inspired by good girls by 5sos, could be a good accompany song but not neccessary 
> 
> I've been meaning to write for these two but here's to hoping they'll be voted back into the mmc

Sami had just lost his match against Baron Corbin add that to last weeks loss against Kevin and Sami just wanted some sympathy. Currently he was looking for Bayley, his best friend and about the only one capable of completely cheering him up after recent events 

Unfortunately no one knew where she was, in fact no one had seen her for well over twenty minutes and it was starting to scare him a little. She was a former woman's champion after all and definitely a future one because of this she had threats and enemy's too

As he walked down yet another hallway in search of her, worry growing, a loud moan drew his attention, Sami could of ignored it if not for the sound of a steel chair hitting something. Sami knew that deadly sound by heart, it made him ache with the memory of every chair Kevin had ever hit him with, every chair he had imagined was trapped in Kevin's strong grip as another opponent took it to his back 

He had moved without so much as thinking and as he got closer the sounds of fighting found him. It was around another corner that he came face to face with something unexpected 

It had been fighting but not the type he expected as Elias pushed Bayley against the wall. He easily lifted her having clearly won what was a struggle for dominance. Even in the dark of the hallway Sami could tell by Bayley's panting breaths that they had been doing this for a while and the shocking thought that she had snuck off to do this left him rooted in place 

There was a mix of equipment strewn across the floor behind them, probably something that was propped against the wall previously

He located the traitorous twist of metal immediately and his eyes widened slightly with the drop of his stomach as he realised the metal was bent. His back ached with phantom pain as he tried to assure himself that there was no way that specific chair was used on him by Kevin 

Tears threatened to rise to his eyes and he forced them back down as the movement of Bayley and Elias drew his attention 

Elias had repositioned them against the wall and now Bayley was grinding against him, small gasps of 'please' leaving her lips each time they part. She's panting by the time he pulls back to chuckle, leaning close to nuzzle at her neck "patience Bay" he whispers it but in the quiet it travels to Sami's ears

Bayley gasps softly when he nibbles her neck then moans as he shifts their weight to grind against her

He releases one of his hands in the process and strokes along her cheek before finding her hair with it "gotta stay quiet Bay or someone will find us" she gasps softly but her volume only increases. Elias grins and Sami would be tempted to tell him that he didn't know how right he was, if he could only move and if it wasn't his best friend Bayley currently pinned to that wall

Their mouths meet again as Elias guides her by her hair, thankfully swallowing most of her loud moans. Hers fisting into his longer locks in response and his hands move temporarily back to her hips, hiking her back up and preventing her from knocking over the guitar Sami just realised is set next to them 

His gaze doesn't dwell though when Elias's hand moves back up, brushing over her breasts and making her pull away with a delighted gasp despite being breathless. The expression on her face is one Sami's never seen before and he can feel the red creeping onto his face even more as the hand moves lower. When Elias slipped his free hand between their joined hips and into Bayley's blue ring pants his eyes widened, she moaned loudly throwing her head back

"Elias" she breathed out against his mouth as her hips tried to move against him, partially hindered by her position against the wall 

Sami couldn't watch anymore with a shaky hand over his mouth he slowly walked away, the shock diluted by the embarrassment coursing through his veins and turning his cheeks even redder. He heard what he suspected was a ladder crash but he couldn't pretend that he didn't know what the scream underneath it meant

He bumps into Tyler in his haste to get away and prince pretty frowns before noticing its Sami "hey, everything okay" Sami doesn't know what to say when he sees Bayley and Elias again, emerging from the hallway only a few moments later and he goes stiff. She giggles pressing a kiss to his cheek and then they part ways, Bayley bounding over to them

"What's up" Tyler smiles at her "I don't know Sami was just about to tell me" two intent gazes are on him and he almost implodes, what can he say. "Just a tough match against Corbin is all" Bayley frowns sympathetically "wanna come over" he's to quick to respond "no" and then they're both looking at him funny "uh" he scratches the back of his neck "not tonight, just wanna sleep it off you know" they both nod in understanding but neither could ever truly understand, after all neither knew what he had just witnessed 

With a slightly awkward hug Sami headed towards the parking lot and his rental car, he was doing anything but sleeping it off tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Sami ignores the moan partly because it's not such an unusual sound, people are warming up ect and honestly he's to worried to care. It may seem a strange thing to overlook but like tennis and most sports weird sounds come with the territory 
> 
> Logic


End file.
